HELP
by elric0sis
Summary: Help. such a simple word with little meaning nowadays. Who will help these four people when they find themselves in serious situations? Slight Yaoi. Contains blood and gore!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Itachi shook like a leaf in his bed, hugging his knees close. He visibly flinched when his cell phone went off, the familiar ringtone sent shivers down his spine. It was him again. He just knew it.

Against his better judgement, he went over to the phone, looking at the caller I.D. Sure enough, it was that same number again. His stalker, Orochimaru. Itachi threw the phone against his wall and curled up in his bed, sobbing. Why did this happen to him? He was only sixteen, he was a straight A student, yet this had to happen to him. What did he do to deserve this?

It was a complete random accident. All he did was go to school like normal, the teacher asked everyone to hand in forms with their information on it so they could have records. He filled out his perfectly, just like everyone else and entrusted it with his teacher. But that stupid bitch accidentally lost it and that...that evil being, that vile beast of a pedophile found it.

Now this guy knew everything about him. His looks, his address, his e mail and phone number, his blood type, his bus schedule, school hours, classes, everything. Itachi's parents had gotten involved and tried to find him, but it was to no avail. The man even got into his room one night and left a present on the edge of his bed. That creeper saw him asleep and was in the room alone with him! Just the thought of it made tears spring to Itachi's eyes.

The weasel texted his boyfriend, ignoring the incoming calls from that dreaded number and told him he was going over to his apartment. As soon as he go tht eok Itachi was bolting out the door and sprinting to Kisame's place. He saw a silver car following him about a block's length away, only making him run faster.

Itachi pounded on the blue man's door when he arrived, practically coughing up a lung from over exerting himself. The door opened and two strong blue arms wrapped around him, pulling him inside while the door was shut and bolted. Itachi sobbed into the familiar chest, shaking like a leaf.

"Itachi?...Oh baby whats wrong?..." Kisame said soothingly, sitting on the floor against the couch with his small lover in his lap.

"I-I...c-cant take it K-Kisa...H-He's watching m-me...H-He's everywhere!" Itachi barely sobbed out, holding onto the front of his shirt. Kisame frowns heavilly and pulls him closer, rocking him gently.

"Shh...Its ok Ita...Its ok...You're with me now...You have me here, nothing will happen to you while I'm around, got it?..." He smiled lightly, pulling a small fragile smile from the younger of the two.

"T-Thank you Kisame..." Itachi whispered out, passing out against his chest. Kisame smiled lovingly and kissed the top of the raven's head, soon dozing off as well.  
>===<p>

Itachi's eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight flooded his boyfriend's apartment, mewling softly. The raven looked around lightly and felt something sticky on his face, smiling softly.

"Eww...You sweat so much Kisa..." He chuckled and wiped off the fluid from his face, about to comment again but stared at his hand. Instead of the transparent liquid he had suspected, his hands were a brilliant red. Itachi's eyes wandered to the blue chest, then up the collar bone until he saw what caused it.

Kisame's head was cut clean off his shoulders.

Itachi stared wide eyed, going pale and crawled out of his lap, watching as the once strong blue arms that were around him flop to the side lifelessly. The weasel shook furiously, staring with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth.

"K-Ki..sa..me..." Itachi teared up and was about to scream but saw something else out of the corner of his eye, turning around slowly until he was facing the door. What he saw next he would never forget for the rest of his life. Pinned to the wall on the opposite side of the room was the head of his blue lover, a long trail of blood going from the stump of his neck to the floor with a note nailed into the skull. Itachi whimpered and walked over shakily, every muscle in his body tense. The note said,

"My dear little weasel, Itachi~ If I can't have you, no one can. ~Orochimaru, your lovely snake"

Itachi's screams echoed throughout the whole apartment complex.  
>===<p>

AU: Bloody and gorey and definately more to come.


End file.
